believe_tvfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Chance
Second Chance is the twelfth episode in season 1 of NBC's Believe. It is scheduled to air in the United States on June 15, 2014. Synopsis Warning: The "Detailed synopsis" contains extensive plot information with major spoilers. |-|Brief synopsis=When an enraged Dani concentrates her powers on the destruction of Orchestra and Bo, Skouras turns to Winter and Channing for help. Bo and Tate's attempt to start fresh on their own is short-lived when Bo has intense visions of Dani, and pulls them back into danger. |-|Detailed synopsis= Dr. Skouras meets with Winter to warn him about Danni, his promising young rogue telepath who's determined to destroy Bo. Danni has the power to kill Bo, but she's a ticking time bomb. She will succumb to her illness before long, and she'll be trying desperately to take down Bo on her way out. Winter reluctantly agrees to help Skouras, but there's a problem: Winter has no idea where Bo and Tate are. Meanwhile, Bo and Tate make their way across the country toward Mexico. Tate urges Bo to use her powers to procure a winning lottery ticket, ensuring a happy, comfortable future for years to come. Bo has a vision in which she sees her mother, Nina Adams, who tells Bo to ask the convenience store cashier about her charm bracelet. Bo talks to the cashier, who turns out to be Danni's former best friend. By touching the charm bracelet, Bo gains insight into Danni's troubled past. She watches as Danni inadvertently kills her own brother after losing control of her powers. Winter devises a plan to lure in Danni: he'll to use Channing as live bait to draw Danni out. He hypnotizes Channing to implant a psychic signal that will attract Danni. The plan works perfectly. Danni arrives at the hideout and Skouras' team fills the room with gas, but instead of succumbing to the chemicals, Danni charges out of the room in a rage and attacks Channing and Winter, torturing them to extract Bo's location. Danni realizes that Winter has been monitoring Bo by tracking Tate's cell phone. Now she can find and destroy Bo, thanks to Winter. Bo and Tate visit Danni's old home to learn more about their adversary. In Danni's room, they discover evidence that Danni did, in fact, kill her brother. Bo feels that Danni deserves a second chance, but Tate doesn't think she can be saved. Unfortunately, the conversation is cut short when Danni bursts into the room. Tate attempts to protect Bo, but Danni easily dispatches him by slamming him against a wall. Before Bo can react, Danni creates a havoc of wind and electrical energy, snatches Bo and locks Tate in the room. Meanwhile, Skouras heads to the Orchestra facility to wipe the hard drives clean. If Danni's actions cause the story to go public, the last thing he needs is a media storm around his top secret government project. Winter and Channing find Tate at Danni's old home, and Winter has a good idea where Danni will be headed with Bo: Orchestra. Just as Skouras finishes wiping the hard drives clean, Danni enters with Bo. Tate, Winter and Channing arrive at the facility moments later to find Bo and Skouras tied up, and Danni surprises them. Winter tries to talk Danni out of her plot, but she refuses to comply. Instead, she locks the doors, trapping them inside. After a failed attempt to break Danni's psychic bond and force the doors open, Bo sees her mother, Nina, again. Nina tells Bo that she can save everyone, including Danni, with kindness. After the pep talk from Nina, Bo finds the strength to force the doors open. Winter, Channing, Skouras, Tate and Bo charge into the courtyard to find Danni, more enraged than ever and surrounded by a tornado of fire. Just as she's about to unleash her fury on the group, Bo walks through her fire tornado and tells Danni that her brother forgives her. It's all Danni needed to hear. She extinguishes her flames and collapses to the ground, where she succumbs to her ailments and dies. Bo has saved the day, but the celebration is short-lived. Winter tells Bo to leave with Tate immediately, before the police arrive. Sadly, this is the end of the line for Winter and Bo. If she's to be safe, they can never see one another again. After Tate and Bo depart, Skouras tells Winter to flee as well. He'll take the blame for this. Bo and Tate hit the road again en route to the quiet, peaceful life that Bo deserves.Official synopsis Memorable Quotes Add quotes now! Notes Add notes now! Image Gallery Add images now! Videos References